The Adult Misadventures of Jenna Arc
by Fresh the Author
Summary: Over the years, Jenna Arc has gotten into A LOT of more… adult situations. She can't always help but stumble into them, but she can almost never complain about being in them either. This is a series of stories recounting all of these experiences. [Genderbent Jaune, plenty of smut- All characters portrayed are 18 ].
1. Anything for Beacon

**Chapter 1: Anything for Beacon**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, I am Fresh, and this is the Adult Misadventures of Jenna Arc! Basically, I'm going to write a series of sexual oneshots with some continuity between them, all starring a genderbent Jaune Arc, known as Jenna Arc. The fun of this series is I'm willing to take suggestions, so if you're interested in seeing a certain scene, feel free to throw it my way and I may or may not make it. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, as a quick disclaimer, some chapters will have more controversial kinks. I will list kink warnings when I feel them necessary so you can skip over them. Also, all sex written here is consensual, and all characters present are portrayed as 18+.**

The rain soaked through Jenna's hoodie as she walked up to the metal door and quickly knocked on it. She was in the back alley of a currently rather dead commercial plaza- more specifically, the back of a print shop. The rain had begun this morning before Jenna had even woken up, and it had still not subsided. Now it was 9pm, and the print shop had just closed. She was told to come here exactly for 9pm.

A lock on the inside of the door clicked, and then the door creaked open a tiny bit. A pair of brown eyes peered out, examined Jenna and her currently soaking figure, and then opened wide, allowing her in.

Jenna took a step forward, past the man at the door, and pulled her hood down. Her blonde hair, which was tied back into a bun, was now the only dry part of her. She used the back of her sleeve to wipe her face of rain as she began to take a look around. She was in the backroom of the print shop. There were several shelves containing boxes of papers, ink cartridges, spare parts, and even a single box of granola bars that stood out like a sore thumb in their dark green box.

Immediately to her left was a small desk with a single monitor on it, an armless wheeled chair, and a light hanging overhead. On the monitor, Jenna saw what she was looking for.

**Jenna Arc Certificate Graduate**

**Signal Academy**

Her blue eyes widened a bit, before the man that let her in took a seat on the chair.

"It's all loaded up and ready. Just need to print it, now. It should take about fifteen minutes, given it needs the fancy paper and ink the Vale government tends to use." He informed her, clicking through a few prompts before it began to print.

"Awesome! I, uh, brought the money." She said excitedly and nervously, reaching into her sweater pocket to pull out a card of lien. He turned back to look at her, and nodded, his face expressionless. In the front room, Jenna could hear a printer come to life and begin going to work. He put his hand out, palm open, to take the card, which she willingly obliged to.

"So… what's this special stipulation you mentioned the other day?" Jenna asked, stuffing her hands into her sweater pocket with a bit of a shiver from the cold. He smirked a bit, leaning back in his chair as he fully spun it around to face her.

"Well.. we've got a bit of time before these things are printed… and you know that this type of job is not only illegal but highly risky, so I kinda want it to be worth my time fully, y'know?" He gave a slight shrug, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that's fair…" She agreed, not knowing exactly what he was getting at. He shrugged again and gestured his head down to the ground. She narrowed her eyebrows in a bit of confusion. "So what do you want?"

He snickered and sighed. "You're a real naive type of girl, aren't ya?" He asked, raising his eyebrow a bit. She frowned a bit.

"What-" She began, only for him to cut her off.

"Take your sweater off and get on your knees." He commanded, suddenly very aggressive. Taken off guard by his sudden tonal and power shift, she pulled her hands out of her sweater pocket and pulled the hoodie up off over her head, still holding on to it as she dropped to her knees quickly in front of him. She was now in just her jeans and a white t-shirt.

He wheeled his chair over to her a bit, before he opened his legs a bit wider. She blushed as she finally understood what he was wanting, and her eyes began looking down. Almost as if to confirm her new revelation, she heard him begin unbuckling his pants, and then a zip, as he began lowering his pants a bit.

Jenna peeked upwards out of her peripheral vision, and immediately looked back down as she got a quick glance at his soft cock. Her pale cheeks were now a bright red.

"Just a blowjob." He said, stroking his cock to get it a bit harder. Jenna closed her eyes, and breathed in deep, before exhaling. She was quickly brought back to attention as he placed a cold hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes, as he lifted her head up to look at him and his cock, which was now about five inches long and still hardening.

"Okay." She said at last, rolling her shoulders a bit. This wasn't her first blowjob, but she wasn't at all expecting this to be the special stipulation. She needed those transcripts, though, and if this was the only way she could get them she'd do it.

She sat up, wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and wrapped her mouth around the head. He groaned quietly, nodding in approval. Her blue eyes looked up and locked with his brown eyes as she began circling her tongue around his circumcised cockhead. His hand, having not left her cheek, lightly caressed her skin.

She began jerking him off a bit, as she let out a soft moan to play up her own enjoyment (as Saph had suggested she do when giving head- though that was a long story). He smiled and relaxed a bit as she pleased the head of his cock.

The printer continued chugging in the other room, as Jenna now slid herself down lower. By now his cock was fully hardened, at seven inches long. She had to admit that she was a bit impressed with his size. She had been with one guy who was just slightly longer, if she remembered his size correctly, but she couldn't complain about the dick in her mouth at the moment.

She loosened her tight form up a bit as she began lightly bobbing up and down on his cock, her hand stroking at a moderate pace now. He brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and watched her in amusement as she lightly rocked his member. She removed her hand from around his cock and placed both on his knees, as she slowly advanced to take more with each downward bob of her head.

"Mmm, should I put in your transcripts how much of a good cocksucker you are?" He cracked with a shaky chuckle as she bobbed. She looked up at him, admittedly not particularly amused with his joke, but shot him a fake wink with an even faker smile as she refused to let up.

Jenna kept at it for a solid few minutes, never fully reaching the base of his cock, but rather taking five inches of it as to not choke herself. He, however, was not content with this. He had been enjoying the blowjob, for sure, but he wanted to see this cute little slut take all of his cock.

That is why he suddenly stood up, placed both hands on either side of her head, pushed the chair back, and thrusted hard back into her throat.

Jenna gagged, and simply looked up at him as she coughed a bit. She was confused at first, even a bit frustrated, but then she remembered what was on the line here: her admission to Beacon. She decided to let him have his fun.

The man groaned loudly, and began properly fucking Jenna's face. With each thrust, his balls smacked against her chin, and with each thrust, another small gag came from Jenna as she struggled to take it.

In one quick motion, he pulled her hair out of its bun, and let it fall down over her shoulders. She let him do it, now just allowing herself to become the instrument of his pleasure. He took full advantage of this, ruthlessly stretching her throat out with each thrust.

"Gods be damned, Ms. Arc, your throat…" he groaned, suddenly pulling out, a string of saliva connecting her lips and the tip of his cock. She caught her breath with his brief moment of reprieve, looking now up at him. He was also catching his breath, his cock just mere inches from her face.

"Feel free to say no…" he began through quiet breaths, "but can you show me your tits?"

Jenna was pleasantly surprised. He was awfully courteous about it, and even made it an option instead of a demand.

"Sure." She said with a nod and a smile, as she pulled her shirt up over her head. She then reached behind herself and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She looked up at him to see a smile on his face.

"Nice." He said, reaching down cautiously to touch them. He stopped midway there to non-verbally ask permission, to which she just nodded, prompting him to take a handful of her full breasts. "Really nice."

"Thank-" she started, only to be cut off by him suddenly thrusting back into her now opened mouth, to resume the facefucking.

With each thrust now, Jenna found him unintentionally moving closer to her. In response, she began slowly shuffling herself backwards until she was pressed against the wall behind her, his thrusts almost pinning her there.

He grabbed two handfuls of her hair, stopped thrusting, and began using her head as a fleshlight, pulling her up and down on his thick cock. No one had ever done this to her, and she had to admit to herself that it was kind of hot. She was just being absolutely manhandled by this almost complete stranger in the storage room of an empty store.

"God damn… I'm going to cum." He said softly, suddenly pulling her off of his cock. She caught her breath again, as he slid a hand around to the back of her head and began jerking himself off. She was taken a bit aback by this. They hadn't discussed him cumming on her face, but again she remembered that her transcripts were being printed in the room over, and that this was all for her future.

So, Jenna stuck her tongue out, and smiled wide. She stared up at him, her tongue allowing the tip of his cock a place to rest as he quickly stroked his cock off toward her. After a few tense moments, his stroking slowed and he let out a low groan. A second later, his seed shot out and covered her eye. She managed to close it just in time, only for another string to land right in her mouth, over her tongue, and finally a third to shoot straight up over and past her nose and into her hair.

He panted and held her head still as he came down from his lust-induced high, his eyes closed. When he at last opened them, Jenna saw with her one open eye a smile creep across his face as a loud ding went off in the other room. He let go of her and let out a deep sigh, before he pulled up his pants.

"It seems it's done printing, and you are fully paid off." He announced, stepping out into the front room once his pants were fully on. Jenna, left alone with cum still covering her face, looked around the room for something to clean herself off with, but she found nothing.

He came back in a moment later, a stack of papers in hand. He put it down on the desk, and shook his head a bit.

"That might have been the best head I've ever-"

Cutting him off, the front door of the store opened up, with the bell above it ringing to notify them. His eyes and her eye widened in surprise and fear as it closed again.

"Yo, Brun, you back there? I forgot my keys, you seen them?" A new male voice called from the front.

Jenna scrambled to grab her clothes and put them back on, as Brun looked around frantically. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a pair of keys.

"Uh, yeah man! They're right here!" He yelled out to the other man, before turning to Jenna and commanding her in a hushed tone. "Quick, get out."

She nodded, and hopped to her feet once her sweater was yet again pulled up over her head. She made a beeline for the backdoor, throwing it open, and hopping outside. She pulled her hood up over her head wiping the cum off of her face with her hand and flicking it into a puddle. Luckily the rain was still coming down hard, and her face would be fully clean by the time she got home.

Speaking of home, she was halfway there, still trying to recover from the nervous excitement of almost getting caught post-blowjob, when she finally realized she had left without her transcripts!

She stopped in her tracks and groaned out loud, the rain still showering her, when she felt her scroll go off in her jeans pocket. She quickly pulled the device out, to find she had a new text notification from an ID she didn't have saved into her phone, which read:

"Jenna? It's Brun, you forgot your things back here. Just come grab them tomorrow, same time, I'll be here."

At first, she felt frustration. She was an idiot for forgetting them there, but then she realized that perhaps visiting Brun again wasn't such a bad thing, especially after her newest… experience with him.

Jenna slid her scroll back into her pants pocket, and walked home with a smile and a tang of excitement in her stomach.


	2. Team CRDL

**Author's Note: hey hey all Fresh back here again, thanks for checking this shit out again. I won't talk for too long this time, but I want to respond to some reviews**

**Guest 1 asking about CRDL: good timing lol. Also about the pre-beacon stuff, there's not a whole lot of stuff to work with for me there. I'm trying to stay away from random original characters as much as I possibly can and focus on canon characters, unless the scene is dependant on them not being apart of the cast (like Brun), and Jenna didn't know many of the canon characters before Beacon**

**Ashalim & Artyom-Dreizehn: thank you for the kind words! Your eagerness to see where this goes is greatly appreciated!**

**Starkiller141: thank you as well, I'm glad I could get your rocks off!**

**Guest 2: uhmm with the way I have the story in mind right now, there won't be any concrete endings until RWBY is finished. Basically I'm looking through all of RWBY as a series and seeing where I could throw in a sexy scene, so ending it in any particular spot might be a tad bit… difficult. That being said I like the CYOA idea!**

**Anyway let's get into this thing. Slightly blackmail-y sex here as well btw**

Jenna looked up and over the hill, and out at both her own team and Team RWBY down below, as they collected sap from the trees of the Forever Fall Forest. Her blue eyes flitted from one one of her friends to another in a bit of confusion. "Cardin," she asked, looking over to Cardin Winchester, "what's going on?"

Cardin gave a wicked smile, his eyes fixed on the redheaded prodigy down below them. "Payback."

Jenna's eyes widened in sudden fear as the realization of his words hit her. "Pyrrhic...?" She asked worriedly, watching Pyrrhic Nikos collect his sap down below "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin lightly pounded his fist into the ground below him, scowling. "That's the guy. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks he's so smart. Alright, boys..." Cardin reached behind himself, and grabbed the cardboard box he had made Jenna bring with them, with a 'W' written on the outside in black lettering.

"Last night, li'l Jen here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put them all to work." Cardin explained to his team of goons

Russel grabbed Jenna by the shoulder, who lightly laughed in nervousness.

"Now," Cardin continued, turning to Jenna, "according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _love_ sweets."

Jenna looked back to Russel on her right, then back to Cardin, and finally back to Pyrrhic, who was twisting the cap back onto his jar, which was now full of sap.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two." Cardin said with a sick smirk.

The members of Team CRDL all stood up. Cardin offered his hand to Jenna, only to painfully yank her up on her feet and shove one of the jars of sap Jenna had collected into her grasp.

"And you're gonna do it."

Jenna looked down at the jar in her hand, her face pale with worry, before she looked back up at her bully. "Do what?"

Cardin frowned, his mouth open to reveal his grit teeth. "Hit her with the sap!" He growled, before leaning in uncomfortably close to her face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jenna looked down at the jar of sap in her hands, and then up to the four cocky bullies who were watching her every move in anticipation. Jenna then turned to look at Pyrrhic, Nora and Ren. Pyrrhic wore his most joyous smile, completely oblivious to the scheming of Team CRDL not too far from him.

Jenna raised the jar above her head a bit, her hands shaking as she took aim at her own teammate, trying so desperately to do what she had to do to stay at Beacon. She'd done so much to get here, she couldn't let it all go now, could she?

She closed her eyes as she found herself, before she slowly lowered her hand. "No." She spoke softly, yet firmly.

Cardin narrowed his eyes in frustration. "What did you say?" He asked, taking a single step closer to her.

Suddenly Jenna raised the jar above her head, her fingers tightening around the cold glass. She turned on her heel to face Cardin properly.

"I said…" She began, throwing the jar at Cardin, "NO!"

Immediately, Jenna recoiled in fear as the glass shattered on his breastplate. What had she just done? She opened her eyes, and saw Cardin examining himself. He didn't shout, he didn't recoil, he just laughed to himself grimly, shaking his head. His armour was covered in the pink sap, and he seemed only amused by it.

Jenna took a cautious step back, as Cardin and his subordinates quickly closed the gap between themselves and the JNPR leader.

"Oh, you've done it now…" Cardin said ominously as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark roughly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away.

Dove, Sky, and Russel weren't very gentle pushing Jenna back into the Forever Fall Forest, away from the rest of the group and into a small clearing between some trees and bushes. The three boys suddenly pushed Jenna down to the ground, and surrounded her.

She caught herself on all fours, and turned her head to look up at Cardin just as he reached down to grab her by the neck, lifting her whole body up off the ground.

"Now you _know_ that that wasn't very smart, Jenny." Cardin groaned angrily, pulling her close to him. "I'm gonna make sure that they send you back to mommy a very changed girl…"

Jenny felt her breathing become harder, as he choked her. "I don't care what you do to me…" she narrowed her eyes in newfound courage and anger, her fingernails digging into Cardin's wrist, "but you are NOT messing with my team."

Cardin gave her a look of genuine confusion, narrowing his eyes, before he snickered. "What is it, Jenny, do you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big, strong woman now?"

Jenna grit her teeth and tried to kick at Cardin, but her legs were too short to reach his midsection. Cardin just smirked wickedly.

"Let's see how much of a woman you really are."

Cardin then dropped Jenna back to the ground, but before she could adequately react, he was on top of her. Russel, Dove and Sky all gave a small cheer of encouragement each. Jenna looked up at the bully on top of her, her teeth grit in frustration and anger. She went to push him off, but he only grabbed her by her wrists and forced her hands back down to the grassy ground beneath them.

"To use your words against you, Jenny…" Cardin taunted through grit teeth, his evil smirk still spread from cheek to cheek, "I will do whatever I damn well please to you, and I won't mess with that pretty little ginger, her twink, or that stupid 'prodigy'… how's that sound?"

Jenna simply spat in his face, to which he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"It's not like you have much of a choice, you know." He mocked her, as she flailed her limbs about helplessly under his weight. "Boys, her arms!"

Russel, Dove, and Lark all jumped forward at their leader's command. Russel grabbed onto her left arm and held it under him, while Dove grabbed her right. Lark circled around and sat on her knees, leading to a good bit of discomfort for the both of them. Once all were in position, Cardin didn't move, but simply let go of Jenna, sat back, and took her all in.

Due to their mutual struggling against one another, Jenna's hoodie and undershirt had both been lifted up a bit, revealing some of her pale midriff. Cardin's smirk returned for a moment, before he climbed off of her, kneeling now by her side. She watched in a rage, watching him cautiously, as he brought his hand to the exposed skin of her midriff.

At first, he traced small circles along her skin, prompting shivers from the girl.

"W-what are you doing?!" She shouted, trying desperately to knee Lark in between his legs- to no avail.

Cardin looked back up at Jenna with his trademark wicked grin, before bringing his face down to her stomach and pressing his tongue against her skin. She gasped in surprise, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Actually though, what was he doing?

Cardin began sliding his tongue over her skin, and around her belly button. She stopped squirming as much, as now she was just totally confused and taken aback by Cardin's actions. She didn't even notice as Russel gave Dove both of Jenna's arms to hold, as she was trying to register the fact that Cardin was almost trying to… engage in foreplay.

Her face no longer read of anger, but instead of disgust and disturbance. Cardin seemed to notice, and laugh to himself. He had done exactly what he had hoped to do. He took ahold of the hem of Jenna's hoodie, and pushed it up further to expose her ribcage. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she remembered to resume her struggle.

Then, she noticed that both her arms were being held by one person. She looked up to read the situation better and confirm this, but she was taken by surprise as Russel stood above her with his cock pulled out through his pants.

"O-oh…" she groaned, looked back down at Cardin as he had decided to get handsy with her once again. He had slipped up under her shirt, and was now feeling at her breasts through her shirt. Cardin studied her face, and found something in it he had not expected to see. Some sort of… joy.

"Are you… enjoying this, Arc?" He asked, his smirk turning into a look of confusion. She gave him a vicious scowl in response, her red cheeks betraying the rest of her nonverbal message.

Cardin's nearly unshakeable confidence quickly returned to the surface as he pulled a knife out from his boot. Jenna's eyes widened in abstract fear, and as he quickly brought it closer to her she began fearing for the worst. She clenched her eyes shut, and tensed her entire body up, before she heard a slit. She felt nothing, thankfully, and when she opened her eyes, she only saw that he had begun cutting the straps holding her breastplate in place.

She felt relief wash over her for the briefest of moments, as he had not gone for physical damage like she had worried, but her worry quickly returned to her as she realized he was removing a layer of clothing from her.

Once her breastplate was gone, Cardin went for her shoulderpads, as Russel switched places with Dove. Russel's semi-erect cock rested against Jenna's skin, much to her disgust, and- she dared not admit it, even to herself- sick pleasure. Cardin drew Jenna's sword from her sheath, before tossing it aside, just as Dove removed his own "sword" from its "sheath."

As Jenna had had her battle equipment removed, Cardin sat back on top of her, pinning her once again. He looked down at Jenna with crossed arms, and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll make you a deal, Arc." He began, as she continued to try and break free from their grips, "you play along, and play nicely, and we'll leave your team alone for good."

Jenna dropped her head back against the ground with a loud groan, ending her struggle. She clenched her eyes shut, and just thought about it for a moment, before shrugging dramatically and still angrily.

"Fine." She said, looking back up at Cardin. She shook her head and sighed. "Fine."

Cardin smiled, pleased with himself. "That's a good girl."

Jenna began to say something in retort, only to be interrupted by Russel roughly grabbing her by the face and turning her to look upward at him. Her mouth fell open, just in time for him to shove his cock forward into it. She gasped in surprise and tensed up, but just went loose again. She knew as team leader, that she just had to take one- or four- for the team.

Jenna then just accepted her fate. Cardin less than delicately cut her hoodie and t-shirt off- which pissed her off, but not enough to go back on the deal- before him and Dove roughly removed her pants and panties. She could see none of this, as Russel roughly fucked her face from on top of her. She was stuck staring at a pair of balls, and the grass beneath those balls.

Who she could only assume to be Dove then grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, to her right. For a few seconds, he guided her hand to stroke him off, but when he let go, she continued on her own. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted to get it over with.

Jenna recoiled in pain as suddenly someone smacked her ass, and hard. Her asscheek stung quite a bit, causing her to wince. Then, she gagged, as Russel pushed far down her throat with his rough fucking. She felt his precum and her own saliva drip down onto her face, and over her closed eyelids as he mercilessly used her throat as a fleshlight.

Then to her surprise, Jenna felt a moan escape her lips, vibrating on Russel's cock, as someone's tongue began playing with her clitoris, circling it and flicking at it. She tensed up a bit, her back arching, only for her entire body to be pressed down again as someone- presumably Cardin, judging by the weight and body frame- pressed her tits together, around his cock.

From what she could gather, Russel was fucking her face, Lark was giving her head, and Cardin was fucking her tits, all the while she stroked off Dove's admittedly less than average cock. Russel was a solid seven-ish inches, all sliding past her lips, teeth, and back down into her throat, while Dove was about five inches, all slicked up by his own precum at this point, and Cardin was to her dismay about eight inches long. He would have a big cock.

She had noticed this all, but she couldn't get over the tongue actually working to please her between her legs. Lark had lifted her legs over his shoulders, and buried his head now in her wet pussy. She was quite surprised at the quality of the oral sex he was able to give to her, but she was certainly not dissatisfied.

The blonde girl recoiled a bit more in pain as now Cardin slapped one of her bare breasts, as he violently thrust his large cock in between them, while taunting her.

"I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner, Cardin." Dove commented, with shaky breath. "She's a damn natural."

"Natural what?" Russel groaned, grunting with every thrust as his balls smacked against Jenna's shut eyes.

"Natural slut." Cardin answered for Dove, smacking her other breast now. "Isn't that right, Jenny? Are you Team CRDL's little slut?"

She unintentionally moaned in response, as Lark had pushed his tongue deep into her, and found the most sensitive part along her vaginal walls. She tensed up again and began panting on Russel's cock, which stretched out her throat with each ceaseless thrust.

"Fuck, Arc…" Dove groaned, holding her clasped fingers tightly, "you're actually going to make me cum..."

She wasn't even paying attention anymore. She continued stroking and rubbing Bronzewing's cock, but her heart and mind now were entirely focused on the pleasure being given to her by the blue-haired boy between her thighs. She had been eaten out before, a few times by a few different people, but never had she experienced anything like this. She knew, sitting there having the tongue lap at every inch it possibly could of her nether regions, that the orgasm he would give her would be a full-body one.

She was quickly reminded of the entirety of her situation, however, as Dove quickly began cumming on her hand, fingers, and wrist with a rather… uncomfortable groan. Under her closed eyelids, she rolled her eyes as she felt another loud gag exit her throat from Russel's cock.

Dove removed his slowly softening cock from between her fingers, allowing her to drop her hand to the ground. As Lark pushed her pleasure, she felt herself grab a handful of grass as though it were bedsheets, and she began tugging it all from the soil beneath it.

Russel suddenly pulled himself from her throat now, and he quickly shot his load all over the blonde's face, hair, and tits.

Jenna tried to forget about the orgasm of the boy, and tried harder to ignore Cardin's rough use of her breasts, as she tried to just focus on her own orgasm at the tongue and hands of Sky Lark.

Cardin roughly grabbed ahold of Jenna's bukkake'd face, and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me, Arc." He growled lustfully as he continued his thrusting, his eyes studying hers, "are you close to finishing?"

She nodded eagerly, without a second thought. She wanted so badly to reach her climax, and feel that euphoria. Cardin smiled wickedly, and dropped her back to the ground.

"Lark," he began, pulling his cock from between her tits, "knock it off. Cover her face and join Dove and Russ."

Jenna narrowed her eyes in sudden worry, and much to her sadness, Lark followed Cardin's orders. The blue-haired boy pulled his head away from her wet pussy, and stood up. Jenna closed her eyes and let her head fall back, against the ground, as all pleasure was taken away from her in an instant.

She opened her eyes, as she felt Cardin stand up off of her smaller frame, to see him just standing by her feet now. Lark was now knelt beside her, his cock in hand. He gently moved one hand under her head to lift it and turn it to face him a bit as he jerked himself off. To her surprise, he wore none of the sickening delight of the others on his face- in fact, he was fairly expressionless, save for the small glimpses of pleasure he felt from jerking himself off.

Jenna, wanting to return the favour to him, sat up a bit and took the head of his cock into her own mouth. He moaned in surprised joy, and let go of his cock, as she began assertively taking control of the situation. She brought herself up and down, her tongue gliding over every inch of the circumference of the boy's cock, even bottoming out a few times at the base of his cock for maximum pleasure.

"Damn…" Lark moaned, watching her contently. She looked up and made full eye contact with him, even giving a small wink. His cheeks went a bit red as a small smirk came across them from the surprising yet cute actions of the leader of Team JNPR.

It wasn't long before Lark also finished, as he quickly pulled his cock out of her mouth, held the back of her head, and shot a few strings of his seed over her perfect face. He panted as he came down from the ecstasy of his orgasm, before Cardin cleared his throat impatiently. Lark, noticing his leader's discontent with how long he was spending with their little sex slave, quickly stood to his feet and hurried over to join Dove and Russel, who quietly teased the boy over his embarassment.

Jenna sighed, looking down at the ground where Lark stood as she caught herself for a moment. Cardin, however, didn't want to allow her that opportunity, it would seem, for her fell to his knees beneath her thighs, firmly planted his hands on either of her hips, and then quickly and strongly flipped her over to rest on her stomach.

Jenna let out a gasp as he turned her with such ease, and instinctively she looked back to see what he was planning to do when he did it. In one fell swoop, entirely unlubricated, Cardin Winchester had forced his massive cock into Jenna's virgin asshole.

She let out a loud groan of pain, that sat right on the edge of a scream, before Cardin slammed his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

Cardin, holding her waist with one hand and her mouth with the other, wasted no time beginning to fuck her asshole roughly. She groaned in pain, her entire body tensing and squirming in discomfort, as the bully brought his cock into her asshole slowly, and then quickly back out, each time getting deeper into her.

"Mmm boys her asshole is even better than her tits." Cardin taunted her, giving her full asscheek a hard smack. He watched the skin of her cheek bounce with a wicked grin, now pulling his hand away from her mouth and back to her hair, which he grabbed a handful of. "You're a good little cockslut, aren't you Arc?"

Jenna groaned in pain as he suddenly yanked on her hair, continuing his slow, painful fucking. He frowned, as no words came forth from her mouth to answer his question, and so he pulled even harder on her head.

"I said, you're a good little cockslut, aren't you Arc?" He repeated, now even more loudly and angrily.

Jenna dug her nails into the dirt beneath her, her breathing uneven and rapid. "Y-yes, C-Cardin, j-j-just for you!" She finally squeaked out.

"Good." Cardin said with a smile, before slamming her head back down into the ground, grabbing ahold of her other waist, and really beginning the fucking.

Cardin's thrusts were unparalleled in power, the sound of their skin making contact mixing with the sound of his groans of pleasure, and her whimpers of pain, as he took what he wanted of her. She was powerless to stop him, as her entire body felt weak from the force of his pounding, and in some sick way, she _loved_ that she was unable to stop him.

She loved that he was just using her like a tool for his own pleasure. She realized now, with him repeatedly forcing himself balls deep into her asshole, that maybe she had been hoping for something like this all along. Maybe she wanted even more from them afterward?

Cardin's hand did not let up, as it came down repeatedly upon her ass over and over, leaving her typically pale skin a dark red, in some spots even purple. He was totally dominating her, and he even soon came to hear moans of pleasure coming from her, mixed in with her own pain. He didn't mock or taunt her, this time- he only smiled, and knew he had finally what he wanted.

He leaned in, his cock stretching her previously unused asshole, and knelt over her, his mouth inches from her ear.

"You took three loads of cum already, why don't you beg me for the fourth?" He growled in her ear, as he wrapped his hand around her neck to apply pressure and begin roughly choking her.

Her body rocked with each thrust, making it hard for her to move consistently, but she still managed to turn to face him as best she could, to whisper the words:

"P-please… m-m-master… give me your…. Your cum…."

Cardin smiled, and suddenly pulled out, much to her mixed relief and disappointment. He got to his feet, cock in hand, and roughly pulled her up to kneel and face him. He studied her face, which now reflected pain and pleasure, with her makeup running down her cheeks from the tears of pain, and over her smiling lips.

Before long, her face was again covered by even more wet seed, which Cardin released with a groan of satisfaction. He and Jenna both released a sigh of relief, as it was all finally done. She looked over to the other boys, who were still stood awkwardly watching. They were fortunately clothed once more, but she came to realize quickly that she no longer had anything to wear that covered her exposed breasts. Cardin had torn it all off.

Cardin stuffed his cock back into his pants, and zipped them back up. He began to say something, but caught himself with a face of concern. He looked out to the edge of the clearing, when a loud roar erupted from the brush. Not a moment later, an Ursa Major revealed itself, causing the boys of Team CRDL to shriek in terror, as Jenna only leapt for Crocea Mors.


End file.
